A World of Sorrow and New Beginnings
by ArcusTenshi
Summary: "A tale of a prince & princess whose families are in strife to one another, but fate deems their future to be connected. And so starts their beautiful yet heart-breaking story of hardship, happiness, & duties to meet the expectations of not just the world but also themselves. " "Rebellion, Monarch Crumbling, Democracy Troubles, War, & Love" Kira x Lacus (Love Story)
1. C0: Introduction

**A world of Sorrow and New Beginnings**

A World of Sorrow and Regret but lingering in the horizon is hope and thus starts my kingdom.

**Geography & Factions:**

A world with the full similarities as Earth but instead of 100+ countries, therein lies Six nations with ORB Monarchy harboring Japan (Hokkaido is the place where the prince is located in the beginning at least), ZAFT Empire settling at North Americas (Canada, Alaska, Mexico, & United States), Europe Federation lies dormant in Europe (British Isles to the north, Portugal to the West, Italy & Greece to the south, and Poland/Ukraine to the East, all bordering the respected four directions) , Eastern Federation (China, Mongolia, & the whole South East Asia respectively), and South America is a territory of ZAFT though it's currently unstable, South Africa and Russia are territories of Europe Republic, South Africa is disputed lands between ZAFT Empire & Europe Federation, India is a colony of Eastern Federation, Middle East is disputed lands between Eastern Federation & Europe Federation, Australia is a territory of ORB Monarchy and its surrounding islands.

The world is still in Medieval Age nearing the Renaissance Age as more and more good/items are invented. Eastern Federation and its colonies/territory have Chinese Culture with a slightest modification when it comes to their own region culture so Philippines for example would have its own culture side to side with China. ZAFT Empire, & Europe Federation have European Culture embedded to their lifestyles, with ORB Monarchy having a unique combination of Japanese Culture & European Culture (this makes it compelling as it _might_ trigger an inner war _no?_).

**Diplomacy:**

ZAFT Empire is at war against Europe Federation, non-aggressive pact against ORB Monarchy, non-war alliance with Eastern Federation.

ORB Monarchy is at war against Eastern Federation, non-aggressive pact against ZAFT Empire & Europe Federation.

Europe Federation is at war against ZAFT Empire & Eastern Federation & non-aggressive pact against ORB Monarchy.

Eastern Federation is at war against Europe Federation & ORB Monarchy & in non-war alliance with ZAFT Empire.

**Additional Settings:**

All ships will be Europe Style and some middle-eastern style ships with cannons embedded to the ships, rifles are still in development so medieval warfare will be in order, cannons will barely have any effect on castle walls because the bricks that all the kingdoms use are special type, no monsters or zombies. To make it easier for me, all the current food are in order. And of course my favorite part: Rebellions are imminent to all nations and it's a huge deal for this story

**Update & Expansion Tree:**

I plan this story to be a terrific story with it having more than 250k words and it may take years to finish. Updates may be monthly, weekly, or twice a week but I promised you, I will finish it even if it takes 50 years.

**Main Characters:**

Kira Yamato: Prince of ORB, still inexperience in life (he doesn't know the hardship as he's been living in comfort ever since birth) but knows combat, leadership, and he won't be godlike.

Lacus Clyne: Princess of ZAFT who's in an arranged marriage with Athrun Zala, the son of Baron Zala of Northern ZAFT Empire (So basically, ZAFT Empire has one leader, Siegel Clyne, but the nations need 3 rulers directly in order to survive or else rebellion will happen between the nobles)

Flay Allster: Princess of Europe Federation (Basically she's considered the princess even though she's the daughter of the prime-minister) who strives for freedom rather than duties but instead of seeking it, she puts the blame into those who have "wronged her".

Unknown: The princess of Eastern Federation, an OC, she'll be revealed later and her name of course.

**Minor Characters:**

Cagalli Yamato: Princess of ORB Monarchy, though she's very rebellious and she knows the hardship of life, in good relation with her **older** brother Kira (a year difference).

Athrun Zala: Knight of ZAFT Empire, loyal to the empire and will do anything for his father.

**Pairings:**

Kira x Lacus: Slow beginning, very slow beginning.

Kira x OC: Perhaps, perhaps not, but know that my favorite couple will always be kira x lacus

Athrun x Cagalli: The usual

Flay x Kira: Perhaps, perhaps not, but check out above statement

Harem? No, I dislike harem very very much. That's the reason why I grew fond of Gundam Seed Fanfictions because there's barely any harem in comparison to Naruto, Harry Potter, etc. Perhaps in the middle there might be a hint of harem but in the end it will be Kira x Lacus, hopefully. Who knows I might fall in love with the OC and decides to pair Kira with her.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Seed and or related sources as if I do, then Kira & Lacus would have more scene-time.

**C0: Introduction**

It is said that individuals who are in poor state, financially at least, wishes to gain more and more recognition for their hard work and in the long run, a better life. And in the other side with the more sophisticated lives of aristocrats, princesses, princess, and kings alike, a few may wish for a more carefree lives without the constant threat of the duties that they are burned upon.

Burden is what a young prince feels like as he saunters upon his mansion that was given to him after a deliberate plea to his father; The King of Republic Orb. Kira, a rising star, or rather a rising noble whose fate is to be crowned as the next King of Republic Orb, but … such individual doesn't wishes so.

"Father, why am I burdened with such responsibilities?" he asks to the surrounding. No servants lay in the surroundings per his request for a minimum amount of servant at his current mansion that sits upon a cliff overlooking the west side of Orb Federation as if a guardian angel that constantly looks upon and cares for the safety of its children. That or it can be said, that the mansion is a lighthouse that guides souls to their given place as it descends upon. Or even a fortress: the last stand in case an invasion of Orb is given against the surrounding nations of ZAFT Federation to the East & Eastern Federation to the West **(Author's Note: ORB is Japan)**, but simply it's a house that will undertake hardships for the said hero as his eyes finally close with the night creeping down and along with it, the wind of change as it courses through the fabric of his window that overlooks his future kingdom. The wind swiftly glided alongside the fabric as reinforcement came in, and by that soft winds hurrying in. This continued for several hours as the eastern wind seeks for its destination.

Then as the sun rises along the horizon as if touching the far-sight ocean, like a mirror, the prince wakes up; his eyelid going up to reveal a violet eyes so innocent but full of inexperience memories, so subtle and vague that a mere touch will break it. And so with the day fully coming into a start, the prince stands up rubbing his eyes and prepares for the day.

In the other side of the world, to be more specific North America and thereof North Carolina to which the capital of ZAFT Empire is located, a woman no less and no more older/younger than the prince of ORB wakes up, her pink hair in slight messed but nevertheless beautiful sight to see and her eyelids open up to reveal a baby blue eyes, likewise she stands up and elicited a coat to ease the cold that the cold weather brings, she then walks idly towards the balcony and she smiles as winter is finally coming to a close and starts Spring, her favorite season.

In Europe Monarchy, therein lies a princess who grasps the graphite of the balcony that she currently rest in, her arm shakes as tears drop down into the graphite. Previously, she was told of her arrange engagement with the prince of ORB and though she was told of his unrequited kindness, she still refuses the thought of leaving her country, her family, her close friend Sai to some unknown prince as if she's a bargaining chip. Regardless, she looks on into the horizon and up to the stars as she promises herself to be strong and seduce the prince to do her biddings…

In Eastern Federation, there lies a princess who's still in slumber but just above of her table, a letter is sitting idly as if possessed by a magic to stay still despite the numerous gale going into the said room. But enough about that, the letter at first glance has multiple tear drops giving evidence that the princess just retired a few minutes ago, the letter simply reads of farewell, as the apparent guy that sought and conquered the heart of the princess died in battle not too long ago in the war against ORB.

A tale of a prince & princess whose families are in strife to one another, but fate deems their future to be connected. And so starts their beautiful yet heart-breaking story of hardship, happiness, & duties to meet the expectations of not just the world but also themselves. A tale that will rock your mindset to the current world and a tale to break every philosophy regarding each belief out there. Rebellion, Monarch Crumbling, Democracy Troubles, War, & Love.

C0: End


	2. C1: Wish for the Star

Hello I'm back people! Thanks for the reviews.. well two, regardless I plan to finish this even without a review but of course reviews and favorites always motivates me :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Chapter 1: Wish for the Star**

**[Hokkaido, ORB Monarchy]**

Kira, the violet-eyed prince of Orb stares at the distance of his "future" country as his father's demands him so. Currently, he's in the island of Hokkaido and he specifically chose this place to get away from the politics currently in rage at the mainland, the capital.

He stretched his hands, waving his hands high and a crack was heard and thereafter, he walks toward his study table. In the surface, a letter with great importance can be seen, per the exotic-looking seal in the bottom right corner of the paper. The letter reads of:

_Dear son of mine,_

_ As you already know, a matter of distress is at hand. We're losing our NAP with Europe Federation and they might go at war with us – all though this is very unlikely as they are fully busy with Eastern Federation & ZAFT Empire. Regardless, it is a must that we keep our connections with Europe Federation as such I have concluded of an arranged marriage between ORB & Europe Federation. This might even go to full-alliance if we're lucky! So Kira, my son, please prepare for your Fiance' in the near future. She's the daughter of the prime minister of Europe Federation, Allstair. Two years from now, a marriage between you and her will take place in this country of ours so please do prepare. Also I do trust that you're swordsmanship, leadership, and other skills have not waned? I hope I'm not asking too much son, it's simply hard trying to keep our country running. Civil War might even happen because I'm losing reputation and thereof control as such it's a must for us to break a deal for Europe Federation and end this war against Eastern Federation. Finally, please proceed to embark to the capital as soon as possible, the army needs their prince in Mainland Eastern Federation, our forces are losing morale. Please my son, before it is too late. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

Kira looks at the letter solemnly as he recalls his fight with his father. His father was a great man, he never abandoned him or his twin sister, Cagalli. Yet he knows that his father is in tough condition; running a country after all is a task to be worthy of but at the same time very enduring.

He ran a hand through his unkept hair as frustration brews within his heart: it's either duty or freedom.

"Dearka" he speaks.

A moment later, a man with a tannish skin color and a blonde hair comes with a light armor embedded to his chest and a single-hand sword tied to his left waist side came in the room.

He immediately saluted and answered "What is it your majesty?"

Dearka immediately noticed the paper with the king's seal in the bottom at his master's study table. His eyes hardened immediately, knowing the content of the paper without reading into it.

Kira saw Dearka's eye hardens and he laughs.

"My my… Dearka, you don't change do you?" questions Kira with amusement in his eyes.

"I guess not my lord" Dearka laughs while rubbing the back of his head with a sweatdrop behind his back. In the inside he's thinking "Oh my god, oh my god, I failed again"

Kira saw the tensed Dearka almost immediately, he sought to comfort Dearka and lighten up the mood by moving his hand to his shoulder.

"It's quite fine Dearka, don't be alarmed of it." Kira answered smiling.

"Quite the contrary, I'm actually tired of the serious atmosphere already." Kira sighs as he blanked off again thinking off the stress that the capital accumulates.

"That's great to hear my lord" Dearka laughed it off and immediately asked again "So, my lord, what is needed of me?"

"Oh, I simply need an advice regarding this matter." Kira answered.

"I'm not sure if I should follow my father's order regarding this arranged marriage. Afterall, ever since I was young, I longed to find my own bride rather than a handy-picked bride" Kira answered with a small smile trying to hide his sadness.

"Ah master, well I do respect your opinion, however if I may give my opinion?" Dearka answered not wanting to be rude onto his lord.

Kira willed him so with a small nod.

"This matter as we speak is a delicate matter, it concerns the whole nation. Even though the chances of Europe Federation attacking us after the NAP expires is highly unlikely, ORB can't handle even such a thought. Our war with Eastern Federation might be in the brightest results - _ scene change, in the mainland Eastern Federation, a general orders the troop to hold the ground as cavalry charged it, however, the general smiled and ordered the troops to move back 20 feet and so they did. It revealed wooden spikes forwhich faces the incoming enemy cavalry. Soonafter, the whole squad of cavalry was astounded as 75% of their forces have been wiped out by a simple trick. They couldn't think any longer as ORB's shock troops – consisting mainly of no-dachi samurai – came in and massacred of what's left to the cavalry squad. "For General Mwu!" the shock troops cheered as the general merely smiled and raised his hands up "For ORB"! – _but we are exhausting our resources rather quickly. The food supply is in danger of getting raided by the Eastern Federation's Korean Navy up north and we have no ships to protect them." Dearka answered finding it hard to breathe as he spoke for one minute without breathing.

"As such, I do believe that for the greater good of the country, it's best to follow your father's order. Now master, don't hate me, I do respect you but if it comes to the country, even yourself would agree that a mere marriage is better than a destroyed ORB no?" Dearka added in.

"Good point, I'll think about it. But I do agree with you" Kira replied.

"However…" Dearka answered

"However, I do believe that defeating Eastern Federation will increase the likelihood that a marriage isn't needed because we would be at peace by then." Dearka revealed his plan to Kira.

"No, that can't be possible." Kira answered but still a smile was held within fully indicating his gratitude to Dearka.

"An agreement between royalties must be kept whether or not both parties like it. It's a matter of honor" Kira replied.

"You're too honest sometimes my lord but if that's what you wish" Dearka answered but a plan was already forming within his head in order to get his master out of the horrible deal. He has heard of how cruel and spoiled the princess of Europe Federation is and Dearka mearly wishes for his master to attain happiness, rather than a life full of stress that the royal family plans for him.

"Get your things pack up Dearka and also tell my maid to pack my belongings up" Kira said to Dearka while staring in the horizon across his balcony.

Dearka's eye immediately widened and a visible smile formed alongsides.

"So my lord, do we prepare for battle?" Dearka asked.

"Of course, I do believe ORB's army needs its Prince." Kira turned back to Dearka with a smile embedded into his face.

"I shall inform Dawn Brigade to begin forming up my lord" Dearka smiled and he soon walked back to the hallway, away from his room and out to the cold wind that Hokkaido brings.

"What shall the world bring me for this campaign?" asks Kira to no-one as he walked back to his study-table and began composing a reply letter towards his father.

**[North Carolina, ZAFT Empire]**

A pink haired girl strolls around a snow-covered park in the shivering morning but nonetheless a comfy feeling mixed into it as the sun finally came out enveloping the whole city into warmness; as if the world is telling them to wake up from winter. Behind her, two guards can be seen. Not too close but enough to see her in the vicinity in case an attack happen to their dear princess of ZAFT.

She ran towards the park as she finally managed to reach her destination. A park, with simple benches but with trimmed sakura tree, though the winter essentially destroyed the beauty as it's simply a tree without blossoms. She then takes a sit in one of the bench and sat down.

She graze her soft hand towards the other seat of the bench to feel the melting snow within her hands. Her smile further widened as it shows that winter is finally ending. In turn, she started walking around the town constantly saying hi to fellow citizens. She passes by the blacksmith, the apothecary, the trader's hubspot, the armory, the inn, the tavern, etc whilst smiling towards the citizen.

The citizens, in turn smiles at their young princess as her smile illuminate whatever darkness that winter has installed upon them.

"Good morning young princess!"

"Beautiful as always!"

"Oh please do try these freshly harvested apples"

And so on, she replies to each of every questions she encounters and by the end of the day, she finally manages to get through the whole town encircling the city and finally ending up to the citadel for which his father resides and thereof her home.

On one of the windows sat a highly decorated man, with a crown in his head signifying his kingly status. He smiles warmly as he gazes past the window and sees his daughter walking back to the castle. He then thought about his wife, whom is now deceased by plague that was caused by Europe Federation. Yet, he still has one more princess in his life, Lacus Clyne.

Siegel Clyne, King of ZAFT Empire, immediately turns back onto the matters at hand, the deployment of special task force in order to eliminate and if possible, capture equipments belonging to Europe Federation in ORB Monarchy.

He rub his temple as he thought of the possible outcome, he knows that ORB Monarchy is a powerful nation. Having Europe Federation to the east & ORB Monarchy to the west will simply endanger their Empire's life-line as such it is impertent that the mission would be successful without alerting any of ORB's inhabitants.

Lacus Clyne finally finishes up her shower and she took her night-gown from her maid and in turn, she changed into it. She then went onto her balcony to stare at the night-sky.

Tomorrow, she'll depart to Hawaii, a territory of ZAFT Empire that desperately needs a morale boost and she is tasked to merely depart to there and stay in there for several days and come back to the mainland.

Before departing onto her bed, she saw a meteor star in the sky falling into the western mountains – her view at least—and immediately she sought out a wish.

"_I wish … for … a … freedom onto my marriage"_

**[Hangzhou, Eastern Federation]**

A raven-haired girl stands in front of her castle in the middle of vast fortification that lies in the surrounding; in the middle of the night. She stares at the night sky, merely thinking.

"My warrior… My protector… My beloved…" she whispers at the moon.

And then tears forms from her onyx eyes and wells up till finally, it breaks into several drops which ends up into the ground.

"Why did you leave me…?" she asks as tears starts dropping.

And then a meteor appeared near the southern horizon bright enough to catch her attention.

Immediately, she clasps her hands and wishes…

_"I wish … to … find a new purpose in my life"_

**[Marseilles, Europe Federation]**

In the bedchambers of a certain red-haired princess, lies a bed. Well, a huge bed. And therein, lies two bodies, lightened by the moonlight that hangs in the distance from the open window.

The girl wakes up to reveal a staggering gray eyes and she drags along the blanket in order to cover her breast from … the world.

She stares at the other body that lies next to her, apparently asleep per the light snore coming from the body.

"Sai…" she sighs.

She then looks across the window and sees a falling meteor.

She closes her eyes and wishes…

_"I wish to continue my current life as it is" _

The said meteor sky finally falls beyond the scope of inhabitants of Earth's view as it descends to its destination, the sun.

**[Hokkaido, ORB Monarchy]**

"Men, fall in line!" orders Kira with his armor which consists of gray shoulder plates that perfectly fits his figure. And then chainmail covers his arm to his fingers. His forearm is covered with an equally gray wrist guard long enough to extend to his elbow and therein lies a small compartment and therein lies small kunais. His fingers still are covered with the chainmail but on top of his phalanges lies a small plate that covers his wrist till the base of his fingers. Interestingly enough, it's red rather than gray.

And his chest is covered with light plate that's enough to cover him from a light attack but light enough to dodge in some situations, it covers till his abdomen which are then replaced by his waist armor which is covered by chainmail rather than plate. Most likely to free his legs from heavy plate-armor style. His boots is also a gray chainmail that is shaped essentially like a boot but with plating armor in some places. In total, his armor consist of plate armor in the upper part but with chainmail armor in his lower half. His stature is strong and he moves freely as he inspect his men. He carries a helm that contradicts his hybrid armor as his helmet is essentially a heavy plate helmet. Wings from each side and a moveable front-side view.

He then covers himself up with a cloak hiding his arms but nonetheless, his plate armor still shows. He opted out the hood as it bothers him and just like that, he stands in front of his men, consisting of 32-able knights that are sworn to protect their prince fully clad in full-plate armor alongsides shield in the back and sword near their left waist with similar cloak strap into their helmet like their Prince.

They await as their prince calmly looks at them, his helm finally put in place but the front-view is open revealing his violet-eyes for all to see. His cloak bellows by the wind which further emphasize his status. He stands there and then he says:

"Men, you are sworn to protect me but I say this now. I could careless about that, but I'd definitely want you to protect ORB Monarchy. Our home, the country that stands beneath our feet, for which our forefathers sought to protect from invaders. And here we stand, in the easternmost island. We rested and it is time for us to fight East Federation for which they attempted to assassinate Cagalli, my sister on our very home! How dare they do such a thing, to attack a royal family of this nation is to attack the nation. Do you want to see Princess Cagalli lying in the ground with red puddle near her sides?" He questions, or rather screamed.

"NO!" the soldiers screams, their morale at their peak.

"So I tell you today men, it is time to take revenge of this attempted murder of my breathen. They have taken the western portion of our Australian Territory but what of it when our army lies near their capital!? This is war my brothers, to fight for the family is to fight for the nation." Kira smiles looking at each of every soldiers within his vision.

"But first, we must get there" He cheekily said earning a sweatdrop from the soldiers.

"Ready up for a 10 days voyage to Sakai men, enter the ship!" he orders as he points to the frigate that lies near their location.

Dawn Brigade (Kira's Squad) soon marched to the ship with Kira & Dearka following them from behind.

Kira stops suddenly and looked up at the sky and inhaled quietly (like Kenshin in the action-live movie) and slowly, his mind process the cool wind of Hokkaido, the winter that still in rage but nonetheless, a peaceful atmosphere that he sought to protect.

Dearka noticed his master halt and smiled as he stare at his lord' peaceful nature.

"Let's go Dearka, my father is waiting at Sakai. We must go there first & we shall head to Mainland Eastern Federation" Kira says to Dearka who merely saluted.

C1 End


End file.
